Idiot Sauce
Idiot Sauce is an entry to the top spin-off competition, Spin Off Kings submitted by Transcript Idiot Sauce episode starts off at the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs: yelling May I have EVERYONE's attention please? gossip among themselves Mr. Krabs: I would LIKE all of my employees to return to my office. IMMEDIATELY! Fred: So you just disturbed our lunch just so you could get your employees?! This is absolutely ridiculous! patty on floor. Then everyone copies. Mr. Krabs: If you wanna argue with me, young man, then you'll feel the wrath of this boat. boat Squidward: who was sleeping, wakes up in astonishment Wha- Why did you wake me up. And why are you lifting this boat?! Mr. Krabs: Oh, you're being used as a cannon. However, this isn't included in your pay check. Squidward: What- No! boat Ahhhhhh! smashes into the crowds Fred: MY LEG! Frank: Everyone, lets go eat at the Sea Chicken Shack. This place is old and nothing ever changes. All you ever see is a disgusting octopus, a cheapskate who throws thinks at you and barks, and a fry cook that makes- thinks the most disturbing, concerning junk food! Everyone: Yeah! starts walking out but Mr. Krabs closes the doors. Mr. Krabs: Waaait! You can't leave! Tom: Why?! Mr. Krabs: Uh.... thinks Because you haven't tried our new sauce yet. nervously Hehe. Krabs quickly barricades the doors with all the drift wood he could find. Fred: Oh wow. moans Great. Now we're trapped here because this lunatic. Mr. Krabs: Um, let me correct you on that. You're trapped here until YOU spend your hard earned money on my patty with some of the newly invented sauce! Old Man Jenkins: Is it spicy? Mr. Krabs: Um, that the sauce is actually a hot sauce. maybe. Oh, I don't know! And neither will you until you all try it! Frank: Just to get out of this wasteland, I'll take one. Harold "Bill" Reginald: Me too. "'Fred:' Me three! ''who has been stuck under the boat's weight for ten minutes finally manages to get out. Squidward: shouts Mr. KRABS! I quit! You can't just do this to your employees. And it's ALREADY closing time! And these people want to go home. Everyone: Yeah! Squidward: SpongeBob wants to go home. SpongeBob: Uh, no I don't. Squidward: Even Patrick wants to go to his rock! Patrick: at mayonnaise Uh, hi Squidward! Squidward: And most importantly, I WANT to go home! So remove all those boards you nailed before I call the Bikini Bottom Police Department! Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob and Patrick don't want to leave. Squidward: That's because SpongeBob is not normal. Nor is Patrick. Patrick, don't you want to go home and stare at mayonnaise there? Patrick: Uh, wha- Squidward: Okay, I'll take that as a yes. Mr. Krabs: But Mr. Squidward, you haven't tried our new sauce yet! Squidward: Like I care about eating junk food! Krabs runs in the kitchen and brings out some patties. Mr. Krabs: These patties were made fresh by SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Indeed they were! Sir! Mr. Krabs: They have the new sauce. It costs you all five dollars each plus tax. pays and takes one. Scene goes to time card. French narrator: 50 exhausting checks and payments later.... goes back to Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs: And here's the last one for you, Old Man Jenkins. Old Man Jenkins: But, I don't have any money Mr. Krabs: and removes his dentures from his teeth. Then your false teeth will have to pay then! Old Man Jenkins: Ah, okay. Good thing I learned how to swallow before chewing, haha. tastes them. Fred: Hey! These taste like regular Krabby Patties. Mr. Krabs: Ah, but you are wrong my friend. The new saucy sensation takes a few minutes to get deep in your taste buds. Be patient. French narrator: A few Krabby Patty moments later Fred: It still tastes the sam- screams Ahhhhhhh! else starts screaming Fred: Oh Neptune! This isn't a new sauce! SpongeBob: out kitchen order window Of course it isn't. It was just some hot sauce Mr. Krabs found lying around. Fred: Oh it burns! Old Man Jenkins: Doesn't burn for me! My tongue got eaten by a rogue worm a few days ago. Mr. Krabs: Shut up, Fred! Frank: This is an abomination! We need to tear down the Krusty Krab instead of breaking out of it! noises start being heard Mr. Krabs: panics Uh-oh! Anchovies: in as a huge army Meep, Meep, Meep! Harold "Bill" Reginald: Yes! YES! Help is here! Listen, tear down this restaurant for us! Mr. Krabs: Quiet you mindless bottom feeder! anchovies start piling up at start breaking down the walls, then the kitchen. then Mr. Krabs safe. Plankton who was hiding inside it is revealed. Plankton: Run for your lives! Freedom! Mr. Krabs: Hey, get back here you nasty bug! SpongeBob: Hey wait for me! runs out of the Krusty Krab, completely dismantling it run over Squidward leaving him behind. Squidward: faints French narrator: 50,000 years later. Squidward: Wha- what happened?? trail of white beard screaming AHHHHHHHH! ends. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Golfpecks256 Category:2018